


“Here, take my blanket.”

by RebelRebel



Series: I Walk the Line [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Camping, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Wilderness Survival, blanket sharing, when you use survival skills as an excuse for sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/pseuds/RebelRebel
Summary: Rey was more than a little pissed at Poe for “forgetting” the one-man tent he’d promised to bring for her on this camping trip. And now Ben was offering her his blanket.Which was nice, sure, but it meant he’d be half-naked. Next to her. All. Bloody. Night.





	“Here, take my blanket.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dalzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalzo/gifts).



> Prompt requested by Dalzonii on Tumblr.

“Here, take my blanket.”  
  
They were camping, and while Rey was shivering underneath ten thousand layers — two sweaters, her winter coat, thick long Johns, and  _five whole pairs of woolen socks_  — Ben was clad only in boxers. And she was pretty sure he was only wearing those for her benefit.  
  
She wasn’t sure how she’d gotten here. Sharing a tent on Mount Rainier with the guy she had a huge crush on; the guy who barely noticed her apart from her being Finn’s best friend, was torture. She was more than a little pissed at Poe for “forgetting” the one-man tent he’d promised to bring for her.  
  
And now Ben was offering her his blanket. Which was nice, sure, but it meant he’d be half-naked. Next to her. All. Bloody. Night.   
  
She shivered, not sure whether it was how fucking freezing she was, or the idea of Ben’s thick, hard-muscled body in such close proximity to hers. Like it mattered.  
  
“Rey?”  
  
She knew she should’ve saved up for her own goddamn tent. Sleeping under a tarp propped up by sticks would be better.  
  
“Uh, that’s okay,” she managed to spit out, avoiding looking at him. Even all wrapped up in the blanket, she could still see the broad expanse of his chest; smooth, pale skin dotted with beauty marks she wanted to do very, very bad things to. Like kiss. Or lick. Or…  
  
“You’re shaking,” Ben deadpanned, starting to unwind the fabric from around his torso.  
  
“I’m good, really,” she insisted, finally glancing his way. He was frowning, eyes even darker now that he’d extinguished his lantern.  
  
“Do you…want to share it?”  
  
The words were small, careful.  
  
It was a bad idea. A  _really_  bad idea. But so was dying of hypothermia because of a hopeless crush.  
  
“Okay,” she agreed, voice quiet. She shuffled closer to him, allowing him to lift the blanket so it covered both of them. They lay together, Ben’s chest facing her back, close, but not touching.  
  
It’d be so easy for her to wriggle a few inches back, and then they’d practically be spooning. His whole body would be pressed against her, and maybe —   
  
“You know,” he murmured, voice close to her ear. It tickled, and she shivered again, pressing her thighs together. “You might actually be warmer if you, um. Took off some of your layers.”  
  
Rey’s next breath came out a rattle.  
  
“Oh?” she asked. Trying to be subtle, she rubbed her thighs together a little more, looking for the tiniest scrap of relief from the sudden, gut-wrenching arousal currently snaking its way under her skin. She was already embarrassingly wet.  
  
“Yeah,” he continued, voice soft and supple against the shell of her ear, “It’s in all the survival shows. Sharing, um, body heat. And all that. Since we’re both under the blanket, that is.”  
  
Rey shut her eyes, tight, and tried focusing on her breathing. When she didn’t respond right away, Ben babbled on.  
  
“I’m sorry, Rey, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I — ”  
  
Was she really going to do this?  
  
“I can’t do this,” she whispered.  
  
He started to apologize again, but she cut him off.  
  
“No,” she said, “I mean I can’t do this because I like you, Ben. I… I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to sleep in the same tent tonight. I don’t want to risk ruining our friendship because of my feelings for you.”  
  
She started to shrug the blanket from her shoulders, attempting to rise, but he wrapped a massive hand around her bicep before she could move an inch.  
  
“Rey.”  
  
His voice was hoarse.   
  
“It’s okay, Ben, I can try to squeeze in with Jessika and Kaydel — ”  
  
“Rey, stop.” His grip on her arm tightened. “Don’t leave.”  
  
“I don’t think it’s — ”  
  
He cut her off by tilting her cheek back, forcing her to turn her neck and face him.  
  
“Rey. Listen to me. I’ve liked you — more than that, really — since the day I met you. I’d say more but I kind of can’t believe this is actually happening right now.”  
  
Her eyes widened, and she rotated her body so they were nose to nose, his hand still cupping her cheek.   
  
Had she been cold? Right now she was warm from top to toes.  
  
“I won’t force you to stay,” he whispered, brown eyes a liquid, inky black in the darkness. “But please don’t go.”  
  
Tentatively, she brushed her fingertips through the stray locks surrounding his face. His eyes fluttered at her touch, and she could hear his sharp intake of breath.  
  
“You’re serious?” she asked.  
  
She knew Ben. He wasn’t the guy who said sweet nothings just to get into a girl’s pants; hell, he wasn’t the guy who said sweet nothings.   
  
He was the guy who said something when he meant it, and only then.  
  
“I’m always serious.”  
  
His eyes dropped to her lips.  
  
“Go on, then,” she murmured. He seemed slightly confused until she continued. “You were saying I’d be warmer if I removed a few layers, right?”  
  
The way his eyes got big and round and black should’ve been funny, but it wasn’t, not at all — not when the heat in her belly was threatening to burn her from the inside out.   
  
It took Ben a few seconds to respond. When he did, his voice was hoarse again.  
  
“You… you’ll be warmer if you strip.”  
  
“All the way?” she asked, shyly. Her hands were already toying with the zipper on her winter coat.  
  
“All the way.”   
  
Slowly, she unzipped her coat and shrugged it off, pushing it somewhere behind her. She sat up a little, their shared blanket pooling somewhere around her waist, and Ben followed, reaching out to her with shaking hands.  
  
“Do you want — ?”  
  
“Yes,” she smiled.  
  
Together, they removed layer after layer, gently, until she was only wearing a ratty tank top, her underwear, and all five pairs of socks.  
  
As she started to kick off each pair, Ben let out a ghost of a laugh, and her smile widened. When her bare feet were finally free, she wriggled her toes against his cold calves.   
  
Her touch sent a spasm down his entire body, and he let a hand cover her entire lower back, pulling her flush against him.   
  
Neither was laughing then.   
  
“Rey…” he murmured, looking down at her lips again. “Is this really happening?”  
  
“I hope so,” she said.   
  
At her answer, he cupped her cheek again, pressing his lips against hers.  
  
At first, the kiss was soft, and all Rey could think of was how perfect his lips were — supple and sweet and full — but then the hand on her back moved to grip her hip, and she pressed herself closer, nipping at his bottom lip, and he groaned into her mouth.  
  
She pulled away for the briefest of seconds before deepening the kiss, raking her hands through his hair, and then she was wrapping a leg around his waist and they were thrusting against each other and she was burning, burning,  _burning_.  
  
Soon enough, his hands were everywhere, and she was yanking down her panties, and he was hot against her, shaking with need, and he was mouthing and moaning at her neck, chanting her name like a prayer.  
  
“Please,” she whimpered, “Please, Ben.”  
  
He kissed her again, then helped her guide him inside of her with a grunt. He held still, letting her adjust to the feeling of being so deliciously full until, finally, she begged him to move. He obliged her, setting a steady rhythm that had her canting her hips against his, both breathing roughly against the other’s skin.  
  
“Oh, Jesus, Rey,” Ben groaned, “You’re so tight.”  
  
Rey was beyond words, grasping and licking and biting any part of Ben she could reach, focusing solely on the way he was moving inside of her, building her up higher and higher, circling a fall she’d gladly take.   
  
When he brushed against the soft, sensitive spot inside of her she could never reach, she keened.  
  
“Yes, there, there,  _there_ ,” she sang.   
  
His breath was hot on her ear, and the garbled sound that poured out of his lips barely registered as he continued thrusting against that spot.   
  
“Mmm, so close,” she mumbled, half-delirious, clutching his biceps. He sunk closer to her, sweat from his chest smearing against her breasts, making her gasp at the sensation on her already sensitive nipples.   
  
When he lowered a hand to circle her clit with a thick thumb, she came with a long, loud cry.   
  
He didn’t last much longer, pulling out just in time to cum on her trembling thighs before rolling off of her, completely spent.  
  
As their breathing slowed, Ben entwined their hands, then bent to kiss her on her sweaty forehead.  
  
“Still cold?”  
  
\--  
  
The next morning, they stumbled out of the tent, fully dressed but grinning like idiots, to Poe Dameron cackling like a witch.  
  
“Glad I  _forgot_  to bring that tent, eh you two?”  
  
Rey threw all five pairs of her socks at him.


End file.
